


Pryce and Carter (us against the world)

by Elizaveta_Chyornyj



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizaveta_Chyornyj/pseuds/Elizaveta_Chyornyj
Summary: "Oh!" He says, that little excited lilt in his voice. "That's good, I'm going to write that down! " And Miranda just rolls her eyes.(Not all the tips get into the book, but they all mean something, to them.)
Relationships: Marcus Cutter & Miranda Pryce, Marcus Cutter/Miranda Pryce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think about the timeline on this one too hard lmao, I'm definitely not!

_The amount bourbon warms your core body temperature on space walks is negligible. But it doesn't feel negligible._

Wyllis Fletcher has never been to space. Not yet, anyways. There's enough to do on earth, before he can even think about it, really.

Not that he doesn't think about it. 

He's been thinking about it since his name was Matthew Neumann, before the lovely young woman who's brand new desk he's sitting on was even born. He devotes a lot of time to it. 

He thinks of it most when he's got alcohol in his system. Not that he usually allows himself to actually get drunk, these days, but sometimes that warm haze and acidic taste in his mouth is exactly what he wants.

He's indulging now, actually. Probably not the best way to start a brainstorm session, but Miranda doesn't seem to mind the setback. She's just quiet, breathing in and out in a steady pace, hand idly shoving her oxygen tube back into place, eyes rolling across the blank paper in front of her.

(That. That's one of the things they've got to do before they go to space.)

"The amount bourbon warms your core body temperature on space walks is negligible. But it doesn't feel negligible."

"That's ridiculous, Matthew."

"Wyllis," he corrects. But Mathew sounds so...homey, when she says it. She makes him want to tell her that she can keep calling him Matthew as long as they live, when it's just them. That feels like an excellent secret to have between them.

She blinks at him behind her thick glasses.

"But could it be true?" She would know. She's never been to space, either, but his Miranda, she's smart.

"I suppose it would feel like it. You wouldn't actually be any warmer."

He grins and makes a gesture for her to write it down. She does after blinking at him again, like she's putting up with a lot. Her handwriting, it's chickenscratch, no matter how slow she goes (something to do with being mostly blind).

The header on the paper goes first.

Pryce and Fletcher's Space Travel Tip Collection, Volume one.

Not very catchy, but it's a work in progress. Just a plank sheet of paper out of a notepad, at the moment, with the one tip. But a start is a start, and occasionally , that's the most important part of a project. 

Oh, with a little re-wording, that could be -


	2. Chapter 2

_Know that the protein dispenser has the same max speed as a pumpkin chucker. Do nothing with this information._

_Clunk. Woosh. Splat._

Miranda sighs, actually visibly annoyed, which is a major feat. Another 04959603 nutrient packet hits the wall of the lab at a speed that might be called alarming, by anyone other than himself. 

_Clunk. Woosh. Splat._

"Well. That is quite the problem, Doctor...?" (They've just met, after all. Mister Kerr and Doctor Pryce. He thinks they're going to get along swimmingly.)

She gives him a look. "Matthew -"

"Charles," he says. _Splat_. Her new bionic eyes glare at him (the latest in a very long list of...improvements), glowing even under the bright lights of the lab. Her eyes then flick to the other occupant of the room, her newest lab tech of the month, a man who's name he hasn't bothered to learn. He doesn't seem to notice, instead watching the protein dispenser prototype carefully. 

Which is just as well, of course, since Miranda's horrible at playing along! 

"I don't have the resources or the time to fix this." She says. 

It's true that financially Goddard is not having the best year. Arguably, this is going to help with that, bring in some interest for their first launch and long-term mission. But he will admit that the nutrient dispensers catapult-like qualities are somewhat...let's call it disheartening. 

"Maybe it's on purpose, then. Maybe you don't need to fix it." 

"What?" 

And this, this is why he's got the notepad, and the paper, for the book. "There. Now it's on purpose. We'll call it a resource."

They get into a bit of a staring match, Kerr smiling politely, and Miranda looking for all the world like she'd like to very slowly undo all her hard work. She grumbles under her breath a bit and watched another packet of goop hit the wall ( _splat_ ), and turns away from him and smiles. "Resource," she says, shakes her head. "As long as I don't have to look at it ever again, you can call it whatever."


End file.
